Mornings
by Nokkonen
Summary: Sometimes Kakashi stays up the whole night, but he loves the mornings after them. FLUFF


Title: Mornings  
Rating: T for nekkid men~  
Summary: Sometimes Kakashi stayes up almost the whole night, but he loves the mornings after them.  
Warnings: This one is unbeta'ed  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. *sad sigh*  
A/N: This one is an old one. And I mean it. I wrote this back in 2007 and it was my very first one-shot. I still get fuzzy feeling while reading it, though. ^_^

* * *

It was already dawn, he noticed with a small smile as the room started to brighten. The dark night-sky was slowly replaced with the most beautiful shades of pink, orange and golden. He watched it for a while until his attention was turned back into a man, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, head resting against the shoulder. He followed with awe, how the morning light, flowing inside from the window above them, made his lover look something more than a mere human.

Something unnaturally beautiful. A golden angel, whose body had been made from the purest sunlight, his long hair, resting against the pale shoulder and pale green pillow, was like tendrils of dark chocolate and his handsome face looking so serene and beautiful. Yes, an angel without his wings.

His arms tightened around the narrow, muscled waist, as if he was afraid of those missing wings would suddenly appear and he would fly away, leaving him all alone and end this dream.

But they didn't appear, the tan man just lay calmly and his chest moved slightly as he continued to sleep.

Sighing, Kakashi turned his gaze towards the ceiling. Yes, he knew, he was acting foolishly for being a man, who was known all over the Five Great Countries as Sharingan no Kakashi, but… this man, this sleeping man in his arms, who used his scarred shoulder as a pillow was something so precious to him, that it was absolutely terrifying.

As the sun rose higher, more and more birds started to sing, people started to move in and outside the building. The silver-haired man hadn't move from the spot, nor had Iruka, who still slept, but Kakashi knew his lover would start to wake up – his internal clock would start to ring anytime soon – so his fingers moved to comb those dark locks and slowly his lover started to stir awake.

Two bleary eyes, both deepest and warmest brown Kakashi had ever seen, cracked open and stared unfocusedly jounin's pale throat, before moving upwards and catching the older man's gaze.

"You stayed up the whole night, didn't you, Kakashi?" Iruka mumbled with a sleepy voice, a hint of annoyance colouring it, but he was still too drowsy to sound convincing.

Kakashi chuckled softly and pecked the tan forehead. "Well, only about half of it, but how did you know – again?" he asked amused as the other man yawned.

" 'm a teacher, Kakashi", he muttered and buried his face in the crook of Kakashi's pale neck. "I know these things, have to know, because I'm a teacher", Iruka mumbled against the skin, his soft lips and warm breath tickling it in the most pleasurable way Kakashi knew.

"I'm sorry-ah!", the silver-haired man gasped as the chuunin unexpectedly sucked the sensitive skin.

"You better be", the dark-haired man told, and Kakashi could hear the smirk from his voice as he continued to nip the pale throat, "I'm not going to forgive you, if you fall asleep next time we are having sex, just because you like to stay up the whole night."

Well, if that wasn't an invitation, Kakashi didn't knew what was.

With a yelp Iruka found himself resting against the mattress, as the jounin quickly changed their positions, pushing his arms to his sides and keeping them there with a firm grip.

"It's so sad to know that you think so little of me", the jounin feigned the hurt, as Iruka looked dazedly the hovering body above him, shivering slightly as Kakashi's dark eye started to devour him, like he was some feast. "Perhaps I should punish you, just a bit", Kakashi drawled, like he had other business, which were more important than this, but Iruka knew his lover.

With a smirk he angled slightly his head, revealing the tan throat and the faint hickeys just above the collar-bone. "I don't know, it could be tiring, and we can't have tired Copy Nin", he taunted with a low voice Iruka knew Kakashi loved to hear and as expected, the one eye got more darker and the chuunin could see, how the muscles rippled in anticipation, "you could fall from a tree in the middle of a fight. It would be embarrassing, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe, but the enemies would be dumbfounded", Kakashi grinned and leaned down to kiss the tan man, who answered it with such passion that the jounin had hard time to concentrate on holding the other's hands as their tongues fought from dominance.

Finally they had to separate themselves, the need of fresh air winning the desire, and as Kakashi watched his panting lover in the golden morning light, his gorgeous face flushed and the sleepiness now barely lingering in his dark-coloured eyes, he felt himself more happier than ever.

Aah, how he loved the mornings.


End file.
